Beginnings
by Techbilt
Summary: Prequel to Kon. The story of Orion Pax as a Sparkling and how he got to be Optimus Prime. IronhidexRatchet, and other pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

"Ratchet!" yelled Ironhide to his mate, the other medics pushed Ironhide out of the room. Ratchet was in the middle of his gestation period, the sparkling's protoform wasn't ready to be released and the new spark had yet to make it to the spark chamber, something was wrong.

"Get him out of here!" screamed one of the medics in the room.

Ironhide fought against the assistance that were dragging him to the hallway. "We'll notify you of their status' when we can." with that both medics ran back to the room on the other side of the door.

There had been some kind of accident, he wasn't entirely sure what happened but it caused Ratchet to go into Labor. Ironhide sat silently in the hallway for breems, he didn't move. Finally one of the medics had come out, Ironhide turned all of his attention to the medic-in-training hopeful for good news.

The medic-in-training sighed, "Sir, We Could only save Ratchet, The sparkling Offlined. It was too early for separation."

Ironhide nodded sadly, "Can I see my mate?"

"Yes." stated the medic-in-training, "Page if you need any thing."

"Thank you." stated Ironhide. The dark mech walked hesitantly into the room. Looking around he saw Ratchet, tired and depressed leaning into the medical berth that was propped up. "Ratchet?" asked Ironhide.

Ratchet looked to his mate, "Hey, 'Hide."

Ironhide moved to the side of his mate, pulling Ratchets servo into his own. Bringing the medics servo to his helm Ironhide sighed, trying to reign in his emotions.

"Its going to be okay 'Hide." stated Ratchet.

Ironhide didn't respond to Ratchets words as he broke down, anguish of losing their first Sparkling being too much for the medic-in-training. Ironhide pulled the mourning mech closer to his spark, trying to send reassuring feelings through the bond they shared.

They had kept Ratchet for observation, they also told him the day of his release that he should take it easy for the next few rotation cycles, which meant take time off of his residency and rest up. Ironhide and Ratchet had walked to their quarters, silently, mournfully. Ratchet sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"What did we do?" asked Ratchet vocoder shaky.

Ironhide looked to his mate, sorrow planted on his face, " I don't know Ratch, I don't know."

* * *

Some rotation cycles had passed and in Iacon two mechs one angelic white the other red and blue, scurried through the alleys of Iacon.

"How are you feeling?" asked the blue and red mech.

"I'm fine Alpha." stated the pure white almost glowing bot.

"Prima, seriously, has the pain gotten any worse?" asked Alpha.

"I'm fine Alpha Trion." stated Prima waving the blue and red bot off him. "I can make it to the hotel room." Alpha Trion nodded and followed the mech down the alley.

"I still don't understand why we can't let any body know of little Optimus." stated the archivist.

"Because," stated the first creation. "I'm going to offline when I deliver him. I'm too old to separate a Sparkling, Alpha. By now we should have had a sparkling and he should have had his own, well on their way to being mechlings by now." Alpha Trion listened to his mates words. "Not to mention we hid our relationship from all of my brothers."

Alpha Trion watched his mate from behind as Prima turned to start going up the stairs. Another pain hit the first creation of Primus. Alpha Trion ran up the few stairs to hold up his mate. "Come," stated Prima, "we must get to the hotel room." Alpha Trion nodded and helped the First Matrix bearer to the Hotel room they rented.

Cautiously they entered the hotel room. Alpha Trion slowly helped Prima to the berth in the middle of the room.

Prima grit his denta together, tightening his servos into his fists, and slamming them on to the berth. "The.. separation... is... Starting," gasped the first creation of Primus. Primas optics widened as images hit his CPU. Alpha Trion coaxed the matrix bearers chest plates to open, carefully Alpha Trion watched as the small spark separated from the larger spark, little bits of lightning trying to keep the new spark connected to the larger, older, stronger spark.

Prima cycled in the cool air of the room. His CPU was being flooded by memories of his past, His Brothers creations, defeating Unicron, Megatronous Prime falling from the grace of their creator, Alpha Trion recording the meeting of the Primes, writing the book of Primus, everything that meant something to the Prime ran through his processor.

Prima looked to the bearded mech sitting beside him, smiling to the red and blue mech he held out his servo for the archivist to take. The plates on the Primes abdomen released and showed the sparkling, red and blue with in the gestation pod. Slowly the white orbs that were Primas optics slowly faded.

Alpha Trion watched as the gestation pod was pushed from the first Primes chassis and the white sparkless shell laid limply on the bed. Alpha held the white chassis close to him, cooliant starting to build up around his optics.

Slowly the little red and blue sparkling started to claw at the gestation sack. Alpha Trion watched with cooliant dripping from his optics as the little Cybertronian struggled with the sack.

Alpha Trion quickly moved toward the sack as the dull ache in his spark got worse. Carefully Alpha tore the gestation sack a little as the little mech finally pulled all the way free of the infernal cell. Crying at the loss of his carrier bond Alpha picked up his sparkling and held him close. Whispering softly into the sparklings audials.

Alpha stared at the small mechling red and blue with touches of silver, slowly the archivist mulled over what to do next. He rubbed the sparklings back and left the hotel room.

He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

The next few years, after the loss of their sparkling, were full of agony , Ironhide would go to work, leaving Ratchet alone with his thoughts, all his thoughts going back to what could have stopped the premature seperation. Ironhide wouldn't make it back from work till late in the night cycle. It worried Ratchet.

"Ironhide, why do you come back so late?" asked the red and white mech.

"They just need help at work, Optiquest has been out of commission to get his blown joint replaced."

"Then why do you smell like high Grade?" asked Ratchet.

"Pouncer asked if I would like to go with him for some high grade I only had a little Ratch." Ironhide slurred.

"A little my aft." stated Ratchet. "You can't go and drowned your sorrows in high-grade!"

"And why not Ratch?" asked Ironhide, voice raising in volume.

"Its not healthy!" stated Ratchet.

Ironhide growled, turned around and walked out of the apartment, "Where are you going?" demanded Ratchet.

"For a walk. Before I do things I will regret." stated Ironhide.

Ratchet huffed and turned his back to his mate. Ironhide left to walk around the block, street, city, anything to get out of the apartment.

Ironhide had decided to walk slowly around Iacon, Take his time, he would sleep on the couch leave Ratchet alone for the next several rotation cycles. He just needed to stay out till the mech fell into recharge then he would go back home.

Ironhide walked passed bars, clubs, pleasure drones, alleys, dark corners, shady spots, places the enforcers have been trying to get for ages. Slowly Ironhide came up to an alley, a loud cry came from from the dark place. It sounded young.

"Hello?" stated Ironhide. The crying stopped as he was talking but continued when he was silent. Ironhide carefully stepped into the alley and looked around, he turned his headlights on and spotted a small red and blue sparkling. "Primus!" stated Ironhide. Picking up the crying sparkling Ironhide soothed it. "Shhh. It'll be okay little guy."

he rubbed the sparklings back and walked back to his and Ratchets apartment. The walk there was full of sniffles as the sparkling tried to get his air pump to clear the access energon. Ironhide smiled to the small mech. His Blue optics gently gazing down as the sparklings curious and liquid laced optics stared back.

Ironhide walked into the apartment with Ratchet sitting on the couch probably still angry, but looking at him shocked. "Where did you find him?" asked Ratchet, concerned and confused.

"Alley, he was crying his vocoder out." stated Ironhide showing the tired Sparkling to Ratchet. Being away from the black mech made the small sparkling begin crying, his air pump worked over time trying to calm the sparkling.

Ratchet stepped back as Ironhide pulled the sparkling closer, "what was that?"

"The start of a panic attack." stated Ratchet. Ironhide sighed rubbing the back of the sparkling, he instantly calmed down. "keep him near you, he sees you as one of his creators now."

Ironhide nodded, "Is there any way that the sparkling would recognize you as his other creator?"

"Only time will tell," stated Ratchet.

"Ratch," started Ironhide, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Ratchet looked to his mate to the sparkling that would be living with them, "You have a lot to make up to me."

Ironhide nodded and turned to the sudden thunk that hit his armor, the sparkling had fell into recharge. "Want to check him over now?"

Ratchet nodded, "Yes, who knows what he's been through."

after a careful examination Ratchet had stated that the mechling would need to be fed soon. Ironhide nodded and walked to the couch to put the little mech down for a peaceful recharge, going to pull away from the mech he whimpered. When Ironhide had totally let go of the sparkling it wailed.

"This is going to take some time isnt it?" asked Ironhide taking the sparkling back into his arms.

"Yep" nodded Ratchet.

* * *

Ironhide had finally gotten the little sparkling to recharge, with him on the couch but still the sparkling got to sleep. He had even managed to recharge a little. That is until Ironhide had to go to work and tried to leave the Sparkling in the care of Ratchet. The little mech awoke to the mere thought of his care taker handing him over to the red and white mech. As soon as Ironhide had let Ratchet touch the red and blue sparkling, he cried.

Ironhide left the apartment quickly, the blue and red sparkling froze unsure of what was going on. Ratchet could hear the sparklings CPU process much faster than it was suppose to. The Sparklings air pump wheezed at trying to calm the over heating CPU.

Ratchet placed the sparkling on his lap and tried to calm the little guy. Holding the infant close to his spark the sparkling calmed down a little, reducing the out burst to sniffling and shaking. Ratchet glimpsed around the room trying to find the thermal blanket. Smiling as he found what he was looking for he got up taking the sparkling with him and grabbed the blanket wrapping the sparkling in the blanket.

"Is that better?" cooed Ratchet as he pulled the sparkling closer kissing the top of his helm. The small red and blue sparkling curled into the medics embrace and rested his helm on the plating that protected his spark chamber. Feeling the pulses of the older bots spark, the sparkling fell into recharge.

* * *

Ironhide returned from his shift at the end of the day and saw the little sparkling recharging on Ratchet.

"What did you do to get him to sleep?" asked Ironhide, a little worried.

"showed him I wasn't going to hurt him." stated Ratchet. Ironhide smiled to his bondmate. "I'm worried about him though, he should have grabbed for energon by now."

Ironhide hmmed thinking, "Maybe he doesn't know how, aren't some sparklings like that?"

Ratchet nudged the little sparkling hoping that he would rouse from recharge. The sparkling jumped at the touch startled and ready to let others know it, Ratchet slowly caressed the small blue helm. Carefully Ratchet pulled out the energon tube and held it out to the smaller sparkling. The sparkling latched on to the tube, keeping the tube in his mouth he just nibbled on it. Ratchet sighed this was going to be a long night.

Many clicks had passed and the sparkling had tried many things to get the energon out of Ratchet. Both were starting to worry, Sparklings tended to figure it out quicker than this. Though Ratchet had to hand it to the little sparkling he never gave up, he tried lots of ways, nibbling, blowing, crying. And when everything he tried didn't work he tried something else. Finally the sparkling had started taking in energon. He had filled up and started crying.

Ratchet rubbed the back panels of the sparkling, trying to calm him.

"Thats really not normal right?" asked Ironhide.

Ratchet sighed at the black mechs remark. The sparklings air pump shuddered and heaved. Then proceed to release the energon he had just took in and released it all over Ratchet.

"Primus!" yelled Ratchet startled at the sudden purge. The sparkling started to tear up and cry as the two adult mechs stared at him worriedly. Ratchet picked up the small red and blue sparkling, putting the little ones helm over Ratchets chest armor above his spark casing.

Ratchet tried to calm the sparkling, caressing the small mechs helm and talking to him. "Ironhide we need to take him to the hospital."

* * *

Hopefully you like it, I am still working on the sequel to Kon but hopefully it will be up by the end of the week. sorry for any errors, please feel free to point them out and I will do my best to fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in a waiting room, filling out paper work for the sparkling. Ratchet was almost done filling out the paper work and looked back up to the very first field on the data pad: Designation.

"We don't know his name," whispered Ratchet.

"We also Found him in an alley," answered Ironhide. "Just hand it in and maybe they'll let us keep him."

Ratchet sighed, They really shouldn't get their hopes up, they were destined to be by themselves. Their Sparkling hadn't made it, now with one that they found, it was doubtful that they could keep him.

Ratchet got up slowly and handed the data pad back to the medical assistant. The assistant looked it over and saw the designation field empty. "I need his name."

"We aren't sure what his name is," answered Ratchet. "We found him in an Alley."

The Medical assistant nodded and ran to the back to no doubt get a doctor.

It only took several moments to get in touch with a doctor. A medical assistant had escorted them to a room where they would eventually get to see a doctor.

"Hey there little guy!" said the femme nurse to the sparkling. The Sparkling shied away and curled into Ironhide armor. Turning to his caretakers the nurse took out a data pad. "So you found him?"

"Yes," stated Ironhide. "He seemed fine just lonely."

The nurse nodded and wrote some note on the datapad. "What seems to be the issue?"

"He purges energon as soon as hes full," stated Ratchet.

The Femme thought on it a little, think about what doctor to call. "Thank you," stated the femme, "I would like to conduct a maintenance exam."

Ratchet nodded and Ironhide held out the sparkling. Ironhide could hear the sparkling start to cry being held out from the caretaker he trusted. The femme scanned the mechling and allowed the data to transfer to the medical datapad. The femme stood straight and turned, "Doctor Chopper will be with you as soon as he can get here." The Femme had left the room to leave the small almost family to themselves.

"Doctor Chopper?" started Ratchet. "Its not the serious is it?"

"Why who's Doctor Chopper?" asked Ironhide allowing the sparkling to move his servo around.

"Only the best diagnostician this side of the Well of All Sparks," stated Ratchet grimly. "Much like my Sire he's hard to deal with when he's seeing a patient."

"He's worse than Homestead?" asked Ironhide astonished.

"Hard to believe, I know, but yes." stated Ratchet.

It had been several minuets before Chopper had entered the examination room and sat down looking to Ratchet then to Ironhide, till finally he laid optics on the small blue optics of the Sparkling.

Chopper looked to the medic in training, "Whats wrong with him? He seems healthy."

"He can't keep energon down," stated Ratchet.

Chopper looked to the medical file on the data pad that the medical assistant had filled out earlier. "You said he was found in an Alley?" asked chopper just to clarify.

Ironhide nodded. Chopper looked to the medic in training a disappointed look on his visage. "He's Just Malnourished," stated Chopper snappy. "Feed him small doses at first and if he doesn't get used to a full tank in a vorn then come back."

with that the doctor left and the small family could leave. They walked out of the hospital and back to the street. When they hospital was out of sight range Ironhide looked to the red and white mech next him, his servos full of quiet sparkling.

"What are we goin' to do with him?" he asked looking from the red and white mech to the sparkling who was looking back at him.

"I'm not sure, with the council and the Prime stating that Youngling protective services was too expensive to keep running, all run away younglings or abandoned younglings are on their own," stated Ratchet.

"We can't just abandon him, he's already gone through that once," stated Ironhide. "I know we've been trying again Ratch'," started Ironhide, "But maybe there's really a reason why Primus won't allow us to have a sparkling of our own."

Ratchet looked to the large mech.

"Why don't we just take him in?" asked Ironhide, "Its not like any of the council even cares any more who has a sparkling and who doesn't."

Ratchet stared at his mate, shock written all over his visage. "Are you sure?" asked Ratchet.

"Ratch'," stated Ironhide, "we've wanted a sparkling for orns, why not one we found instead of one we made."

Ratchet nodded to his mate, "You should know that his condition will need constant attention," started Ratchet. "and He'll more than likely be a handful, and what happens if we do end up sparked?"

"We can raise him to believe he is our own, his real creators are bound to have closed off the bond," stated Ironhide.

Ratchet sighed in content, "since you're sure."

The Sparkling mewled trying to get Ironhides attention. Ironhide looked down and smiled to the small mech. Yawning the little mech curled up resting his helm against Ironhides warm chest plates over his spark chamber. Silently the sparkling fell into recharge listening to the rhythmic beat of Ironhides spark. The rest of the walk to their apartment was quiet as they were trying not to wake the sparkling.

Ironhide had walked into the apartment quietly setting the sparkling on the couch, and turning to Ratchet. "What are we going to call him? And whos going to watch him tomorrow?" asked Ironhide.

Ratchet turned to the large mech, "We'll figure out something."

Ironhide sighed, "should I get the old list?"

Ratchet sat in one of the chairs near the couch that Ironhide had left the sparkling on. "Yeah, I guess." stated Ratchet. Ironhide had gone to get the sparkling book from a while ago it seemed like now.

After their own sparkling didn't make it through the separation sequence, everything that their family and friends had gotten them to prepare for a sparkling was locked up in a storage center.

Ironhide set the list of names they had come up with awhile ago and went through them all.

While the sparkling was recharging quietly Ironhide and Ratchet looked over the list they had made for their late Sparkling. They looked at the list closely, designations were crossed out scribbled, deleted, and circled. The names that were circled were ones they had liked at the time.

"Theres Wrench, Rotor, Convoy, fender, there are a lot here, look at all of them." stated Ironhide, "Orion, Dell, Pax."

Ratchet looked from Ironhide who was still naming off designation to the shaking sparkling. Ratchet moved over to the couch and laid the sparkling across his lap, "I like them all."

"I know," started Ironhide, " want to put them into a random access program and his name wil be chosen like that."

Ratchet stroked the back of the sparkling, his shaking had calmed down as Ironhide grabbed a data pad and input all of the names they had liked. Pressing Random on the data pad, Ironhide waited watching the data pad intently until finally the data pad showed Orion Pax.

"Guess his name is Orion Pax," stated Ironhide. "Does that sound good?"

Ratchet nodded as the sparkling kicked the air, laughing at the sparklings movements, "perfect."

.:-:.

A few click cycles passed and little Orion Pax was up and playing with some cloth that Ratchet had handed the sparkling.

Ironhide had gone to the storage garage on the other side of town to get the crib so Orion Pax would have a decent place to recharge.

Ratchet picked up the red and blue sparkling placing him in his lap and handing the sparkling a energon line. Orion looked at the energon line and looked back to the red and white mech holding him. His optics screamed that he didn't want to hurt. Ratchet looked into the little mechs eyes, the fear the sparklings optics held was spark twisting.

Ratchet leaned down to place kiss on the top of the sparklings helm, gently he rubbed the sparklings back struts hoping to get Orion relaxed.

"Come on kiddo, gotta refuel," stated Ratchet placing the energon tube in the sparklings mouth. Orion mewled when the tube was placed into his mouth. Gently Ratchet manually send some filtered energon down the line, having it drip little by little into Orions mouth. Hoping that at a slower pace the sparkling would purge the energon that he was given.

After Ratchet had filled Orion up to a quarter of a tank full Ironhide walked in with a crib that needed to be assembled.

"Good job!" exclaimed Ratchet as the sparkling caught the rag in his servo.

Ironhide watched as the red and white medic in training was playing with the shy sparkling. After several clicks of watching his spark mate play with the small lost sparkling he decided that putting the crib together would be a good idea seeing that Orion was looking tired.

It had taken several click cycles for Ironhide to put together the crib. By the time the enforcer had gotten the crib into his and Ratchets recharge chamber Orion was laying against Ratchets spark and slowly drifting off into recharge.

Ratchet placed the sparkling into the crib and smiled to Ironhide, "Now we just need to get him up in a few joor and feed him."

"Did he keep his energon down?" asked Ironhide in a concerned whisper.

Ratchet nodded, "yeah."

"I was thinking we have your creators watch him," stated Ironhide.

Ratchet looked to the enforcer thinking then nodding, "Yeah you're right, it would be better. My sire is a trained medic and if there are any issues with his refueling he would be able to figure them out. Shall we call?"

Ironhide caste one last glance to the small red and blue mechling recharging almost silently in the crib. Ratchet stared at the sparkling listening to his vents cycle harshly. Ratchet sighed as he went to wake the sparkling up. Orion felt the push on his neural net then he felt his tanks, The sparkling started to cry. Suddenly Orion could feel his tanks rejecting the energon.

Ratchet picked up the sparkling to sooth the sensation of energon coming back up the intake hose. By the end of it Ratchet was covered in energon and the sparkling had an empty tank.

"Lets call my Sire, over right away," stated Ratchet. Ironhide nodded opened a video feed so they could contact Ratchets Sire and Carrier.

* * *

Big thanks to Optimus' Girl, who didn't actually find anything wrong in the last chapter but found oodles of things wrong with 'Sparkling', so thank you. For Elita-2, your question will be answered, eventually its just a matter of putting it in the correct spot.

Any way thanks you for the reviews, hits, visits, and what not. I would kind of like a beta reader either for just this story or all of my Transformers stories or all of my stories that are coming out. (If you think you can beta for me either PM me here or send me an e-mail at techratchet hotmail . com (just remove the spaces)

anyway please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Homestead answered the communication feed immediately seeing as it was from his sparkling's mate.

"What?" asked Homestead. Ironhide opened up the vid communication link and Homestead saw the sparkling crying in his creation's arms, he also noticed his creation was covered in energon. "Happened to you? And is that a sparkling?"

Ratchet caressed the sparkling's back struts trying to make him feel better. Ratchet looked at his sire on the vid screen, "This is a sparkling, his name is Orion Pax, and he isn't taking in any energon. You are one of the best medics on Cybertron, would you come and see if there's anything we can do for him?"

Homestead nodded, "Of course Ratchet, we will be there as soon as we can."

Ratchet smiled to his own mate as Homestead went to get his own mate from recharge rather rudely. Closing the link, Ironhide took Orion from Ratchet's Energon covered frame and pulled the sparkling close to his own chassis.

"Go ahead and get cleaned up Ratch, you might rust," stated Ironhide, trying to soothe the small sparkling. Ratchet nodded and walked away quickly toward their own wash racks.

Ironhide walked around the living room area of their apartment and looked for the rag Ratchet had Orion playing with. After finding the rag he picked it up and sat down on the couch setting the sparkling on his lap. Carefully Ironhide wiped the coolant tears off of Orion's visage. Eventually Ironhide had gotten Orion to play with the rag and giggle.

Not long after Orion had become giggly and happy did Ratchet emerge from the wash racks and join them on the couch. Orion looked to the red and white medic that had been missing for a while, holding up his servos he made a grabbing motion.

Ratchet smiled to the sparkling and lifted the mechling. He held the mechling close to his helm. Ratchet nuzzled the small mech's abdominal plates making the sparkling giggle and grab onto Ratchet's chevron. A bell alerted the adult bots to others outside of their apartment.

Ratchet pulled Orion off of his chevron as Ironhide went to answer the door. The door swished open to reveal Ratchet's creators, Homestead and Rescue. As they entered, both of their attention went straight to the sparkling in Ratchet's servos.

"This is the one with the energon problem?" asked Homestead. Ratchet nodded to his sire and turned the sparkling to face the old medic.

The sparkling stared at the new bot, optics wide with panic. Ratchet rubbed Orions back plates trying to calm down the panicking sparkling. Homestead put his cane down and grabbed the sparklings servo and found an energon line. Orion began to whimper at the touch. When Homestead punctured the energon line and gather the energon to scan the sparkling's energon mineral contents.

They had to wait several minuets as Ratchet tried to get Orion to calm down after the test that Homestead had done. After the scanner had gone though a whole list, Orion was missing one vital mineral: The mineral that converted energon into usable energy.

Homestead looked to his creation, "All he needs is a mineral supplement, so just give him the sparkling vitamin pills and he should be golden."

Ratchet sighed with relief, "Thank you sire."

"No problem," stated Homestead, "We had no idea you were expecting again."

"Yeah!" stated Rescue, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Um, we weren't," started Ratchet. "Ironhide found him while he was out on a walk, he brought him home and we kept him. Since the council is getting rid of the youngling services we thought we would take him instead of him staying on the street."

Rescue smiled happily to see something in his creation's life cycle pick up.

"When, exactly were you going to tell us about him?" asked Homestead annoyed that Ratchet, his own creation would keep something like that away from his own sire.

Ratchet turned to his bondmate and then looked to his creators, "We really never thought of it," stated Ratchet. "It just sort of happened and then when Orion started having energon problems it wasn't exactly our first priority."

Rescue nodded, "Will we get to watch him any time soon?"

Ratchet nodded to his carrier, "Tomorrow would be perfect."

Rescue and Homestead looked to each other then to Ratchet, "So soon?"

"Yes, I have class and I am doing my residency till late. Ironhide has to work tomorrow early."

Both nodded, "I would love to," stated Rescue.

"Stay for the night, Orion has separation anxiety. If he gets to know you he should be fine," explained Ratchet.

Rescue smiled and held out his servo for the small sparkling. Orion looked from the servo extended to him to the bots he knew. Ironhide padded the sparkling on the back struts in encouragement to get Orion into the older bot's care.

Ratchet smiled and leaned down to Orion, picking him up and setting the sparkling on the ground and still with in his grasp.

Orion held out his servo to the larger servo, Ratchet smiled and allowed the sparkling to play with it.

Rescue smiled to the red and blue sparkling, "Awe you're so cute."

Eventually Orion found himself in in recharge, completely tired. Ironhide moved the sparkling from Ratchet's lap and into his carrying hold. As silently as he could, the larger mech put Orion into the crib and tucked the sparkling in.

Quietly Ironhide made his way back to the living area where Ratchet and his creators started talking.

Ironhide watched silently from the door way. Homestead was leaning back, his cane leaning against the chair he was sitting in as his mate leaned into his side. Ratchet smiled as he told his creators a story.

"Ratch," started Ironhide, waiting for Ratchet to look to him, "I'm going to recharge."

Ratchet smiled back as Ironhide walked over to place a kiss on the side of Ratchets helm. "Okay," stated Ratchet smiling up to his larger mate.

Ironhide walked back to the berthroom and fell into a light recharge to keep an optics sensor on the Sparkling recharging at the other end of the room.

The next morning Ironhide was gone before Ratchet had even started to stir from recharge on their shared berth. Orion had slept through the recharge cycle and for that Ratchet was thankful. Orion woke Ratchet earlier than he was suppose to get up, but quietly Ratchet walked to the crib and held the clicking sparkling.

Orion bobbed up and down in Ratchet's servos. The sparkling was giggling and clicking as if trying to have a conversation the the older red and white mech. Ratchet laughed; entering the room with the energon dispenser and grabbing a cube for himself before feeding Orion.

Ratchet had finished his cube and stuck one of his energon feeding tubes in Orions intake, gently Ratchet rubbed the sparkling's back struts. After Orion had fueled up as much as he was able to Ratchet stood taking the sparkling with him. He walked into the guest berthroom and silently opened the door as Orion looked up quizzically to the red and white mech holding him.

Ratchet held Orion close whispering to the red and blue sparkling, "Orion wake them up!"

Ratchet set Orion down onto the berth that Homestead and Rescue shared for the cycle. Orion sat where Ratchet had placed him on the berth, he looked back to Ratchet, arms raised to get Ratchet to pick him up.

Ratchet picked up the sparkling before he started crying, "Carrier, Sire," stated Ratchet.

Rescue on lined his optics to look to his creation and grand creation. Rescue smiled as he heard Homestead turn.

"Go ahead and wait for me outside," whispered Rescue.

Ratchet nodded and took Orion to the living room to play with the sparkling. Rescue emerged from the guest room several clicks later, smiling as he found his creation on the floor playing with the sparkling.

"Awe," stated Rescue, "Who's too cute?" he said kneeling down to the sparkling.

Ratchet smiled to his carrier, looking from the sparkling to his creator.

"I'm awake now and your sire will be up soon, if you need to head off," stated Rescue.

Ratchet nodded to his creator and kissed Orion on the helm and walked out with everything he thought he would need.

Rescue picked up the red and blue sparkling as he waved the sparkling's hand to Ratchet as he left.

Orion watched as Ratchet left the apartment and coolant pooled up in his optics as his vocal processor uttered a sob. Rescue held the sparkling close to his chassis trying to get Orion to calm down.

Only a half Joor had passed till Orion stopped crying, Rescue talked to the sparkling. Eventually Homestead left the berthroom and entered to greet his mate and Grand Creation.

The sparkling looked up to the larger mech who just emerged from the guestroom not too long ago.

Rescue held the sparkling up to face his mate, "Lets take him shopping!"

Homestead looked from the sparkling staring at him to his excited mate. Homestead sighed in defeat leaning on his cane, "Alright. Let's go."

Rescue released a sound of happiness and lead the way out the door.

They had taken to mech mover to the business district of Iacon. Getting off of the mech mover, Rescue and Homestead entered a populated area, mechs and femmes surrounded areas of shops and stepping into some of the sparkling shops to buy little Orion toys and everything else the little mechling could want.

Several joors and many credits later Rescue, Homestead and Orion returned home to find Ironhide had returned to the apartment and was watching the News channel to get updated on what was happening on Cybertron.

Orion saw Ironhide from Rescues servos and reached out to the large mech mewling. Rescue handed the Sparkling over the enforcer mech bonded to his creation.

"So," started Ironhide, "what did ya'll do today?"

Homestead lifed his servos holding the bags of toys and other sparkling stuff. "Just took him shopping."

Ironhide smiled and snuggled the sparkling, noticing the red blanket in his servos. "What do you have there?"

Orion lifted his servo with the blanket showing the larger mech his new possession. Ironhide smiled to the mechling and looked at the blanket, "Very neat."

Waiting for Ratchet to get back from his residency duties at the hospital; Ironhide had visited with Ratchet's creators, talking about the state of the city and playing with the sparkling.

Ironhide had watched as Ratchet's creators left, leaving him alone with the small sparkling. The Sparkling watched as the two mechs left the apartment and looked to Ironhide as soon as he closed the door.

Orion looked around looking for the blanket the two mechs had gotten him.

Ironhide handed the red blanket to the red and blue sparkling as he put It in his mouth sucking on the soft cloth.

"Hold on," stated Ironhide as he pulled the blanket out of the sparklings mouth. He looked through the bag for anything that they could have picked up for the sparkling to play with.

Ironhide looked through the bag the sparkling twitching on his hip gyro. He grabbed a circular container and looked at it; sparkling vitamins. Ratchet's creators were awesome.

Ironhide held the container up to his optics; manuvering the sparkling so he wouldn't fall from his grasp.

"Alright kiddo," Ironhide started getting the Vitamin ready. He placed the ultra squishy vitamin in Orions intake. The sparkling swallowed the pill and looked up to Ironhide waiting for energon.

Ironhide loosened one of his chest plates and placed one of the feeding tubes into Orions mouth plates. Quickly the sparkling sucked on the energon line and fed til he was full.

After several clicks the sparkling was done, and for once didn't regurgitate the energon he had just put into his systems. Ironhide smiled at the small mechs small victory.

* * *

Big Thanks to A and A pikachu prime, you're awesome for Beta-ing. Also thanks to Optimus' Girl and Speedstreek360, your reviews really help! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A few rotation cycles had passed and Orion Pax was staying with Ironhide's creators, Tank and Rusty. They too had been shocked over the new one that was added to their family. After Ironhide left for his job, Orion sat waiting for Ironhide or Ratchet to pick him up.

This time, he would be staying with Rusty and Tank for a whole recharge cycle, not just a few hours. Ironhide had to work the recharge shift and Ratchet was on call, so Ratchet was sleeping at the hospital.

They had just put the sparkling down for recharge; he had put up a fuss, not wanting to fall into recharge until Ironhide or Ratchet were there.

Orion had not slept all the way through the recharge cycle; waking up and crying just a joor after Tank and Rusty had fallen into recharge. Tank was the one to get up and attend to the sparkling who proceeded to cry harder when he couldn't find Ironhide or Ratchet.

Tank took the sparkling out to the living room to comfort the red and blue sparkling.

"Raaa," cried Orion. Coolant tears escaped the small mech's optic sockets as Tank held the sparkling close to his spark. Half a joor had passed before Orion fell back into recharge mumbleing, "Ra," every once in a while.

Tank, after making sure the sparkling would recharge, walked back into the berth room and set Orion in the crib. Tank went into recharge not long after.

The next morning, Orion awoke calling for Ra again. Rusty was the one to wake and take care of the sparkling hoping that Ironhide would come and get his sparkling.

Rusty placed the sparkling on the floor with the toys that Ironhide had dropped off and turned on the Sparkling Educational Channel. After Orion had fallen asleep on the floor against one of the plush toys there was a knock on the door. Rusty went to open it and found his creation, Ironhide.

"Hey Sire, I'm here to pick up Orion." stated Ironhide.

"He's playing on the floor in the living room." stated Rusty.

Ironhide nodded and went to grab little Orion and his toys. Upon entering the main room, Ironhide found little Orion Pax sleeping against his plush toy. Ironhide smiled and placed all of the toys around Orion in the bag and picked up Orion with the plush toy.

Ironhide smiled to his sire with the sparkling in his arms and the toy bag hanging off his servo. "Thanks again."

Rusty waved to his creation, moving back to his apartment.

Ironhide tried to keep Orion in stasis, but to no avail. Orion onlined and panicked before registering that he knew the spark beat of this mech. Looking up to the loving blue optics of Ironhide, Orion smiled and hugged the larger mech. He wasn't quite sure how to pronounce the larger mech's name. Not yet.

Ironhide walked into the apartment that the small family shared. Ratchet was lounging on the couch as Ironhide walked in with Orion. He placed the mechling on the floor and gave him his blanket. Orion looked to the red and white mech watching the news footage of the last rotation cycle and this one's.

"Raaa," stated Orion holding out his blanket to Ratchet. Ratchet looked at the sparkling then back to the vid scream.

"Hey, Ironhide?" asked Ratchet. "Don't you think it's weird that Orion hasn't spoken yet?"

Ironhide came back from Orion's room and sat down on the couch. "I don't know. Pouncer said that his sparkling, Prowl, just started talking. Why is he behind?"

Ratchet shrugged, "Maybe, but his vocal processor seems to be working fine, he makes noises and babbles."

Ironhide leaned back as Orion once again held out his blanket to Ratchet and called, "Raa!"

"Ratchet, do you think maybe hes trying to say your name?" asked Ironhide.

"Ra?" asked Orion holding up his blanket again. Ratchet turned to the sparkling.

"Orion?" asked Ratchet to the sparkling.

"Ra!" stated Orion Pax scooting on his butt closer to the red and white mech's ped appendage.

Ratchet smiled and picked up the small cybertronian, "Awe, aren't you too cute."

Orion smiled to the red and white mech holding him. "Ra!" Ratchet hugged the speaking sparkling.

"Whose that?" asked Ratchet pointing to the large mech sitting right next to him.

"Wide!" stated Orion.

Ironhide smiled to the sparkling; it was close to his name, or close enough.

Ratchet handed the sparkling over to the large mech. "Hold him while I get his energon pill."

Ironhide nodded and watched as Ratchet walked away to get the sparklings medicine. Ratchet came back not too long after; seeing the sparkling looking right at him for he expected the red and white mech to come back.

Ratchet sat on the couch, getting Orion's vitamin ready for him to chew. Getting the sparkling to take the pill was proving rather difficult today. After Orion finally took the pill he looked to Ratchet, waiting.

Ratchet smiled and tried to take the sparkling from Ironhide's grasp. "I'll hold him if you feed him," stated Ironhide, bouncing the sparkling up and down. Ironhide had the sparkling giggling.

Ratchet nodded to his mate and took out his energon feeder. He held the energon feeder up the sparkling's intake. The sparkling latched on and fed.

Ratchet had laid the sparkling down for a nap and went back to the main room to sit with Ironhide until they both fell into recharge.

The next day, Ratchet found the little sparkling curled up in the blanket. Orion was stirring a little but was still in recharge. Ratchet smiled, leaving the room as quietly as he could. He turned on the Vid screen, turning the volume down so just he could hear it.

Nothing had really been going on; that's the conclusion that Ratchet had come to. The same news had been coming on and off the News frequency for some time.

Ratchet had leaned on Ironhide, finding a comfortable place to relax before the sparkling woke from recharge. Ironhide had wrapped his servo around the smaller modeled mech, as they switched to the Prime's address.

"Rrraaa-" could be heard from their berth room. Ironhide smiled to the red and white mech. Ratchet got up from the couch and walked to their room to get Orion.

Ratchet came back into the main room with a sleepy looking sparkling in his servos. Ironhide smiled to the red and white mech, then looked at the sparkling curled up in Ratchet's servos. Ratchet sat next to Ironhide holding Orion so he couldn't roll out of his grasp. Ironhide brushed his servo over Orions helm making the sparkling click, coo, and relax.

Ironhide smiled to the mechling and turned to Ratchet. "Maybe we should find a Sparkling Center, We can't keep handing him off to our creators."

Ratchet nodded, "I know. We can start looking today."

Ironhide nodded and took out a data-pad to look for a Sparkling Center.

* * *

Well thank you for waiting so long, though I don't think this is a very good chapter, hopefully the next one is better. Please enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Finding a Daycare had been pretty agonizing. Several of the first ones they had found Ironhide didn't like. Then the next few they had looked at Ratchet said were too far away from both of their jobs to be practical. Then some of them were great, but Orion didn't qualify.

Finally they had found the perfect day care. Ratchet was the one to drop Orion off to the Sparkling room that morning. Ratchet had sighed in Orion and dropped him off to Caravan, the mech who was in charge of the Sparkling room.

Ratchet had let the young Orion Pax walk beside him as they entered the room. Orion Pax looked around the room and back to Ratchet, wondering if he could go farther since the larger red and white mech had stopped at the door.

Ratchet smiled to the small mech as he leaned down hug the sparkling good bye. Ratchet let go of the small sparkling standing up straight and waving to Orion.

As the elder mech left Orion watched confused, why was Ra leaving him with these strange people, Wide would never have allowed such a thing to happen. Maybe the elder mech was leaving him with these people forever, or maybe Ra was just never coming back. Every scenario as to why Ra was leaving him here ran though the small sparklings processor, it caused Orion's air pump to work over time cooling the small CPU.

Caravan looked down to the red and blue sparkling as he noticed the change in air filtration. Noticing the coolant forming in the sparklings optics he picked up Orion trying to sooth the sparkling. It had taken some time before the sparkling had stopped crying and began playing with one of the Caregivers.

Another small mechling, Prowl, had been dropped off by his Carrier and went off to play eventually making friends with little Orion Pax.

It was before lunch and it was the Sparkling classes turn to go outside to play. The caregivers had lead the way out and Orion didn't stray from Caravan. With Caravan walking over to the other sparklings over by the small house like structure Orion Pax followed closely. Prowl had been one of the sparklings playing over near the house.

Prowl waved and smiled to the shy sparkling. Caravan tried to coax the small red and blue sparkling to play with the others but the smaller sparkling just stayed to himself and attached to caravans leg.

Eventually the sparkling class had been brought in for mid cycle energon and was greeted by the after noon staff. One by one the morning staff that had been there when Orion got there were leaving. Orion was half way done with his energon and still keeping an optic on Caravan. Eventually it was time for Caravan to leave, Orion silently watched as Caravan walked over to the door, as soon as the mech had opened the door Orion wailed. Dakota and Mopar quickly walked over to the sparkling to distract the sparkling from the leaving mech.

Lunch had passed and now it was time to put the sparklings down for a mid cycle light recharge session. It had been difficult to get Orion to fall into recharge for his nap. Eventually the small mech had gotten into recharge and slept peacefully.

Nap time had been over and the sparkling room was busy with activity, but slowly the creators were picking up their sparklings one by one. They had 9 then slowly it dwindled down to 2. Orion Pax sat across the room waiting for either Ironhide or Ratchet to walk through the door and pick him up. The last Sparkling had been picked up by their creator and the teacher turned to Orion Pax watching closely as the little blue orbs begun to fill with coolant.

Hemi, the Sparkling teacher that worked closing turned his attention to the small red and blue sparkling. Little Orion Pax, looked up to Hemi than to the door still waiting for the red and white medic to appear and take him home. Where he was safe.

Eventually Hemi had gotten Orion to play with some of the puppets with him and he looked up seeing the door open to reveal Ironhide. Orion had looked up too and quickly got up and ran to Ironhide as fast as his little peds could take him. Ironhide smiled down to the small mech and looked to the teacher.

"So how did he do?" he asked seeing if Orion had any difficulties.

"He had some issues at first, but with it being a new place he will probably do better tomorrow. He seems to be awfully shy and he would only play if one of the teachers was down there playing with him, he got better when he made friends with another one the sparkling."

Ironhide smiled at that, "Thank you"

"Not a problem," smiled Hemi back.

Hemi watched as Ironhide picked up the smaller sparkling and walked out the front door. Hemi went to the window and saw the large mech transform around the red and blue sparkling.

The trip had been short, Ironhide had gently carried the small mechling to the small apartment. Orion had been ecstatic to come home.

Ironhide had placed the small red and blue sparkling down and he had stayed close to the larger mech. Orion Pax clung to the enforcer as though he might disappear into thin air. Orion had eventually caught site of the tired red and white medic in training resting on the couch. Upon seeing Ratchet the sparkling dragged the larger Ironhide to Ratchet so that neither of his creators would disappear.

Orion stretched out his servos as a signal for Ratchet to pick up the small sparkling. Ratchet noticed the signal and placed the sparkling in his lap. Orion rested his helm on ratchets chest plate and listened to his spark beat. Eventually little Orion was deep in recharge.

The next morning Ratchet awoke to Orion snuffling. Ratchet quickly picked up the small sparkling wondering why he never cried out for either him or Ironhide. Orion still had tears rolling down his visage silently weeping. Ratchet stared at the sparkling for a nano-click wondering why he was silently sobbing.

Ratchet gently coaxed Orion to open his tiny mouth, the sparkling kept trying to close it as soon as Ratchet got it open. "Shh, it'll be okay."

Ratchet set the sparkling on the couch as he took out a small light to see inside the sparklings mouth. It was then that Orion let out a small rough noise, a cough. Ratchet eventually finally got the sparkling to open his mouth and keep it open for a little while. he sighed, "Where does it hurt?"

The teary optics of the sparkling looked up with pain as he pointed to his mouth. Ratchet nodded to the sparkling as he pick him up and leaned him against his chest plate. He walked back to his and Ironhides room opening the door.

"Ironhide," Ratchet waited for an answer back. "I'm taking him to the doctors." Ironhides optics brightened as he looked worriedly from Orion to Ratchet.

"Is he okay?"

"He won't make any noise, except for occasional half cough." stated Ratchet.

Ironhide quickly got up and walked to Ratchet, "lets go."

Ratchet and Ironhide walked into their doctors office and silently waited for their medic, while trying to get the sparkling to stop crying. Ratchet was rubbing the sparklings back the sparkling had calmed down a little in-taking a little better and not coughing as much.

Eventually the doctor came out and asked for Orion to come into one of the patient rooms.

The doctor looked to the two adult mechs then the smaller sparkling, cleanser still dripping from his optics, "What seems to be the problem?"

"He wont make any noises," stated Ratchet. "He has also been coughing."

The doctor knelled down to get on optic level with the sparkling. Smiling to Orion the doctor pulled out a tiny light. "can you open up for me little guy?" asked the doctor as he mimicked the movement the sparkling would have to do.

The sparkling did as the doctor had instructed, his mouth opening wide for the Doctor to see with in.

"Well," started the Doctor, "The little guy just seems to be suffering from contaminates in is intakes, and maybe a virus. Feed him some warm energon and he should be fine with in a few cycles."

Ratchet thanked the doctor and headed toward the counter to pay, Ironhide followed his mate.

After they were done with the doctors office the three mechs headed toward their domicile. They had passed a stand that was selling slushed energon, Ironhide turned to the blue and red sparkling in Ratchets servos.

"Would you like an energon slush?"

Orion nodded as Ironhide bough some energon slush's hoping that it would help the smaller mech.

* * *

I am sorry this took so long! I have been busy, schools been kicking my butt and so has work. but here it is. If you see any mistakes please send a PM or comment or something. thanks.


End file.
